


Listen and Obey

by greekchalamet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confident Asahi, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Angst, Well for the most part, asahi stands up for yuu, its mentioned - Freeform, kind of, nervous nishinoya, never himself poor thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekchalamet/pseuds/greekchalamet
Summary: Asahi was the epitome of a gentle giant. That stubble and strong build was just a red herring for who he truly was: a shy ace with a heart of gold. Everyone at Karasuno knew that and, more importantly, Nishinoya knew that. He arguably knew him better than anyone and both of them were comfortable in that fact. Asahi was Noya’s best friend, besides Ryu, and vice versa. There was something between them they couldn’t quite put their finger on, but both were too afraid to confront the giant elephant in the room. Although Noya was big on tough love, he never genuinely tried to make Asahi feel worse about himself than he already did. The big guy allowed everyone to step all over him, push him around like he was some sort of ragdoll, which is why Nishinoya was shocked to say the least about his actions that one afternoon.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145





	Listen and Obey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SidKozume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidKozume/gifts).



Asahi was the epitome of a gentle giant. That stubble and strong build was just a red herring for who he truly was: a shy ace with a heart of gold. Everyone at Karasuno knew that and, more importantly, Nishinoya knew that. He arguably knew him better than anyone and both of them were comfortable in that fact. Asahi was Noya’s best friend, besides Ryu, and vice versa. There was something between them they couldn’t quite put their finger on, but both were too afraid to confront the giant elephant in the room (the elephant being romantic tension). Although Noya was big on tough love, he never genuinely tried to make Asahi feel worse about himself than he already did. The big guy allowed everyone to step all over him, push him around like he was some sort of ragdoll, which is why Nishinoya was shocked to say the least about his actions that one afternoon.

Shinsu was one of the lower league schools that Karasuno played, usually being a quick and easy win. This season, however, they’d gotten a new opposite hitter and a new libero. That wouldn’t have been as much as a problem if the opposite hadn’t been, to put it simply, absolutely terrifying. He was about two inches taller than Asahi and seemingly more muscular, which already freaked Karasuno out, but on top of that he was bold. When the two teams came across each other in the halls, Nishinoya was sort of expecting the same type of staredown that happened between them and Date Tech. The thing he didn’t expect, though, was for actual words to be spoken and definitely not towards  _ him. _

“Ah, you’re the libero everyone was talking about, huh?” Their own libero cooed, stepping out from behind them. He was only a few inches smaller than one of their taller middle blockers meaning his limbs were longer too. He had raven hair with a middle part, white teeth nearly blinding him. He was pretty, but also pretty intimidating. Not that Noya would be one to back down, though.

“Yeah, got a problem with it?” The brunette glared daggers up at the libero, earning soft snickers from Shinsu. He felt his face flush with anger and embarrassment at being laughed at, looking at the wall instead of the team in front of him. The opposite leaned against the libero and chuckled.

“Feisty for a small one, aren’t you? You sure you’re in the right division?” His team’s snickers became louder, not even attempting to hide it anymore. Nishinoya narrowed his eyes, a familiar lump forming in his throat. He’d gotten used to being teased about his height by opponents, but something about this team made it feel extra personal. Tanaka attempted to lunge at them impulsively like always but Daichi kept his arm held out like a barrier.

“Big talk for a team that’s about to be crushed.” Nishinoya chirped, earning a rough nudge from Daichi. The ace who’d been leaning against his libero gave a scoff and leaned down, giving a fake pout. He attempted to pinch Noya’s cheek and earn an attempted bite in return. He pulled his hand back quickly with a sharp laugh.

“Who are you?” He asked between breaths. 

“Nishinoya Yuu.”

“Mosu Kaji.” He crossed his arms over his chest with a cheeky grin. “Listen, we know you’ve all improved, but so have we. No reason to get cocky over a win you’re not even gonna get, you know. Especially you, little one.” He prodded his fingers roughly against Nishinoya’s chest, almost making him stumble. The rest of Karasuno immediately took a step forward along with Shinsu, all except Asahi.

“Can you just leave him alone?” The harshness of the third year’s voice made everyone pause. Mosu laughed, his hand hovering over his mouth to hide the smile. For the first time in that moment, everyone had frozen besides Asahi and Mosu. There wasn’t a loud yell or punches thrown, just two icy stares. The snarky ace snapped his fingers and pointed at Asahi.

“Aren’t you the kid who can’t make it out of high school?”

“Aren’t you the guy whose bitch I fucked behind the bleachers yesterday?” There was silence, silence that was quickly broken by a rowdy laugh from Tanaka who had to lean on Daichi for support. “Blonde, blue eyes, yeah?” Tanaka’s cackles grew louder, drowning out some of Shinsu’s growing laughter. Sugawara clapped a hand over his mouth, turning away so the other team wouldn’t see his smiles. 

One thing everyone on Karasuno knew was that Asahi simply did not swear. Okay, maybe sometimes he’d slip up and apologize but he never  _ voluntarily _ did it. It was always purely out of reflex, never consciously done. Another thing that Karasuno knew what that Asahi was emphatically gay. Sure, he didn’t have pins or a huge blazing sign over his head that announced it, but when he came out to the team nobody dared to question it. It was just Asahi. Thirdly, Asahi  _ hated  _ degrading people, but more specifically women. He was always kind to Kiyoko and Yachi, trying his best to make them feel as comfortable as possible. He never bad mouthed them or called them crude names, that being the last thing he ever wanted to do. All of those reasons combined explained why Karasuno, besides Tanaka, was staring astonished at the ace.

“What the fuck did you just say to me?” Mosu got closer to Asahi, having to ever so slightly look down at him. The spiker didn’t shake, didn’t whimper, didn’t cower. He just stared back. 

“I’d be  _ delighted _ to repeat it. Would you like that?” The staring continued, Mosu grinding his teeth. “Save that enthusiasm to hit me for the ball, ‘kay?” Asahi’s voice was lowered to a whisper, only intelligible to Mosu, Nishinoya, who was standing directly beside him, and himself. Daichi leaned forward and pulled the ace back, his grip tight on taut shoulders.

“That’s enough. Let’s all just have a friendly game, okay?” He reasoned. The two teams gulped and swallowed. The tension was thick enough to cut through, Mosu still staring Asahi down. The other ace didn’t break his eye contact, either. After a few beats of uncomfortable silence, Mosu clicked his tongue and looked away. 

“Whatever. We’ll be looking forward to sending you home tonight.” 

“When we win I’ll look forward to taking your girlfriend with me.” Asahi quipped, his smirk sending waves of pleasant shivers down Nishinoya’s spine. Something about the cocky smirk, the newfound confidence and muscly arms crossed over Asahi’s chest made something flare inside of Nishinoya. He swallowed thickly and looked down at the ground.

“That’s enough, Asahi.” Daichi scolded, biting back a smile. The rest of Shinsu seemed to be doing the same, all having to drag Mosu away to save Asahi from an attempted murder. When the descending footsteps of the team going to the arena finally silenced, all of Karasuno let their laughter break loose, most importantly Nishinoya. Asahi finally began to shake and shudder, his face ruby red.

“Asahi! Where the hell did that come from?” Tanaka punched the ace’s arm hard, making the gentle giant whimper. The rest of Karasuno piled punches onto him until the tall man was aching. Even Tsukishima was snickering, his hand clutched hard over his mouth to hide it. 

“I’ve never seen Asahi angry!”

“You were fearless!”

“That was so cool!” Coos came from the rest of the team, making Asahi hide his face in his hands.

“I didn’t mean to go that far! I just wanted them to leave Nishinoya alone! I was so  _ mean!  _ Did you hear what I said about that poor girl! Oh god, I’m a monster.” Tanaka gave another surprised laugh at the ace’s worries.

“Wait, he really has a girlfriend?  _ She’s real?!”  _ Hinata asked, dumbfounded. “Holy shit Asahi!” The spiker groaned loudly.

“Yes! I saw her walking with him on our way out of the bus, is all. I don’t even know her name.” Suga fell to the floor laughing, the rest of Karsuno roaring with laughter along with him while leaving Asahi to rethink life decisions. They all finally caught their breath, patting Asahi on the back one more time. They started walking to the arena, but Nishinoya clutched Asahi’s arm to stop him.

“Nishinoya, we have to keep up with the-” 

“That was  _ really  _ hot.” Asahi’s eyes widened at the small brunette’s blunt words, his mouth opening to speak but no words escaping. Nishinoya continued for him. “I can’t believe you said all that stuff! You were fearless! They were like grr and you were all like,” He did a melodramatic bear pose. 

“You sound like Hinata right now-” The tall man began, once again being cut off by Nishinoya.

“Who  _ cares? _ ” He boldly took Asahi’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Asahi looked around, afraid others would see them, but Nishinoya cupped his cheeks and pulled him down a bit. “You did that for  _ me. _ That was really sweet of you Asahi.” 

“Ah, of course. That’s what friends are for. Or… whatever we are.” Nishinoya deadpanned, looking at the ace like he was insane. Asahi looked around as if he was searching for who Nishinoya was looking at. 

“I’m looking at you, idiot!” He smacked Asahi’s arm, a large contrast to the fact he _was still holding their faces together._ “You know damn well we’re more than friends, Asahi.” The ace’s eyes, once again, widened. “And I hope you know, I want to _officially_ be more than friends.”

“Like… boyfriends?” The hopeful expression in his eyes made Nishinoya melt. The shorter player nodded, giving Asahi a tender smile. “Then, can I kiss you?” Nishinoya grinned and shook his head, surprising Asahi.

“Not here. I don’t want us to be caught, Mr. ‘No PDA.’” Asahi rubbed the nape of his neck with embarrassment. They both talked about it briefly when they were unknowingly flirting and about how Asahi wasn’t ready to come out to the  _ world _ yet.“But, after we beat Shinsu’s ass…” He gave Asahi a quick cheek kiss. “I’m all yours.” He stepped away from the spiker and revelled in the flaring blush on his cheeks. As if there was some sort of cue, Tanaka came rushing in breathlessly. 

“There you guys are. Jesus, where have you been? Come on, we have a couple minutes for stretches and practice.” He waved the two over with a knowing grin. Nishinoya looked up at a still blushing Asahi and followed behind Tanaka. The ace followed, adjusting his loose bun. This would be a good game.


End file.
